1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a light emitting diode (LED) device with a dynamic color mixing scheme-so that the LED device can efficiently and effectively output a wide range of colors.
2. Discussion of the Background
All colors are formed of different combinations of red, green, and blue (RGB) components. Controlling the relative intensity ratio of the different contributions of red, green, and blue components allows multiple colors to be displayed. The quantity of possible colors is proportional to the accuracy of incrementing the ratio between the different color components of red, green, and blue. A broader spectrum of colors can be achieved when each component's contribution is precisely controlled.
As an example, if each of red, green, and blue component contributions can be controlled in 256 increments, then 16.7 million precise ratios or colors are possible (2563). FIG. 1 graphically shows how-the three different components of red, green, and blue can be utilized to form any color. FIG. 1 specifically shows how the different contributions of red, green, and blue (RGB) can form any of the colors of cyan (C), white (W), yellow (Y), and magenta (M), or any colors therebetween.
As a concrete example evident from FIG. 1, the color magenta (M) is produced when the blue (B) and red (R) components are at the maximum value and the green (G) component is at a minimal value of zero. That is, the color magenta (M) can be formed by maintaining the components of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) to be (255, 0, 255).